


Four men and the little gentleman.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Three men and a baby sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Five years after Guti and Raul found baby Martin lounging on their doorstep, life has changed tremendously.AKA a story about how the four of them deal with a young child and all the complications that come with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my first story about this : three men and a baby, I suggest that you do, considering that this is a sequel to it. Here is a link to that: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6989614/chapters/15927487
> 
> This will have a few chapters probably.  
> I hope you guys like it.

_New York. October 30th._

 

 

 

Guti awoke that friday morning to the not so gentle tiny fists that collided with his right shoulder, urging him to wake up. He really did prefer Raul's manner of waking him; a soft kiss to the back of his neck was a far more pleasant experience than little fists that were trying to stomp you to death.

''Guti! Wake up sleepy, it's seven o'clock,'' Martin was now nearly six years old and was still in the habit of destroying Guti's beauty sleep.

With Iker out of town to make yet another movie, Martin slept at Guti and Raul's on weekdays. He usually stayed with Iker and Sergio when they were both home, who lived in the adjacent apartment now, but he was around all of them constantly.

The four of them _time_ - _shared_ a child, as Guti always liked to phrase it. He was their proverbial house in the Hampton's, only far less luxurious, relaxing and lacking an ocean view. Martin was a lot of work, much more than Guti had ever foreseen he would be.

When he thought back to the past five years, caring for him was probably the easiest when he was still a baby. Because back then, he couldn't speak yet, couldn't bombard them with countless questions about everything and nothing at the same time. For as lovely as the kid was, Martin was never ever, truly quiet.

He was a great curious kid though, clever and insightful and he never talked back to any of them, but still, children were non-stop concerns.

Not to mention little ATM's. Guti had seriously underestimated how expensive a child would be. Luckily for them, they had loads of money but he was genuinely concerned for the people who lived in the city who had to work two jobs to support their children. They were the fortunate ones because they never had to count every penny, but Guti had come from a poor family himself and had never forgot to be grateful for all he had. He was privileged to live in wealth. Seeing how he was the best with money out of all of them he was therefore the one in charge of their savings. Martin's care was expensive, not to mention his private school.

One of the worst aspects about having a child was that you never had time off. You always had to watch them when you crossed the street, make sure they didn't get their hands on the rat poison in the cabinets or that they didn't bump their heads on sharp edges, or accidentally drowned themselves in a pool.

Having kids meant that you had to be on constant alert. Which was why Guti was so relieved that they did it with the four of them. It meant they had four sets of eyes to watch in all directions when they crossed the street. There was safety in numbers.

He had always considered Martin to be his own flesh and blood son, like Sergio and Raul did as well, but he called all of them by their first names. Even Iker.

Though Guti was still the one who shared the most _profound_ bond with Martin.

He always had. They had an inexplicable connection that may have existed solely because of Sergio's 'Bjorn' or as Guti liked to call it: his kangaroo pouch. He carried Martin around in that thing all the time when he was growing up, until he finally grew out of it and broke the straps, and as much as he wanted Sergio to be wrong, it did enhance their relationship.

People who saw them on the street always assumed that Martin was his kid considering their similar looks. Iker had never minded, he loved his son but he had never been a kid friendly guy. He did his best for Martin and he was a good father, but it didn't come natural to him at all.

Martin usually lived with all of them for a fifty-fifty amount of time.

Now that Iker was away again, for a longer period this time, Guti and Raul picked up his primary care.

Though Sergio walked him to his primary school every morning, mostly because it was on the way to his favorite Starbucks where two of his friends worked, and because he was a morning person unlike the rest of them.

Guti always picked Martin back up from school around two-thirty in the afternoon. He only sporadically modeled these days and spent a lot of time at home, working on his first book ( a biography about their life with a baby, despite everyone's objections toward going public with their strange family life ), while Raul had taken it upon himself to become the full-time model.

Before Martin went to school, he had stayed with Guti everyday, who always found new ways to entertain him and keep his curious mind busy.

He and Martin loved to bake things together, like cupcakes or pies and Guti took him to the aquarium and the zoo a few times a month. They went there so often that Raul gave them a pass that allowed them to go as much as they wanted.

Two years ago on Christmas morning, Martin had received his first big boy fish tank. A gift from Sergio, who knew how badly he wanted to have goldfish. They went to the pet-store and picket out three goldfish, one black, one orange with white stripes and a grey one. He called the orange one Nemo, the black one Jessie and the grey one was Cesar.

The last two names were rather strange and none of them understood why he picked them, but they all had a good laugh about it and Guti taught Martin how to take care of his fish. Surprisingly, all three of them were still alive after two years. Guti suspected that Sergio secretly fed the fish everyday because he knew that Martin would forget it and that losing them would break his little heart.

Now that Martin was going to school, Guti had a lot of free time back, which was odd at first, somehow he could not get used to the silence, but after a while he actually rather enjoyed it.

He got a glimpse of what his life had looked like before he had a child, a part of himself that he had nearly forgot about because nowadays his whole life revolved around Martin.

Having a kid was great, but it was fairly easy and common to forget your own needs in the process. That was one of the main reasons why Iker had suggested to do it with the four of them.

So that all of them had enough time to themselves to still have a normal personal life outside of Martin's care. When Iker and Sergio wanted to go to a dinner party, Guti and Raul watched Martin.

When Guti and Raul wanted to go to Spain for a long weekend or to Milan for a photo-shoot, Martin slept at Iker and Sergio's house. He had two rooms, two beds and two house keys. Some people might consider their living arrangement strange or unconventional but for the five of them, it worked. Everybody was happy with it.

Martin kept on stomping on Guti's arm, while he played Possum to fool him. _''Guti!''_ he whined again, more insistent this time.

Guti stuck his arm out from under the duvet and hauled Martin in the bed in one single tug, scaring the shit out of him as he expected it would. ''A-ha! I caught you, young squire! I am _never_ releasing you again! You are mine now!'' he shouted with his most devilish voice as he tickled the little boy mercilessly, making him squeal and snicker uncontrollably.

Martin had been obsessed with knights and medieval tales for a while now and therefore Guti had bought him a matching knight costume and a plastic sword and shield. He and Guti could spend hours playing stories about slaying dragons and saving the princess from the evil queen.

The other passion he had was football, mostly due to all four of his fathers. He was a big Real Madrid fan just like the rest of them.  

Today he was wearing his white Real Madrid pajamas, a birthday gift from Iker. ''N-no Guti, don't! Stop!!''

Guti's fingers seized their torment and he narrowed his eyes at his son. ''And why should I reward you with such mercy kind sir?''

Martin's deep, twinkling blue eyes revealed that he was cooking up a plan. The only thing missing was a diabolic plan laugh. That scheming side he definitely got from Guti. ''Umm maybe because you love me, don't you?''

Guti feigned a hurtful look and clenched his hand to his chest. ''Oh my lord. My poor heart. How can my trusty squire even ask such a thing from his poor old father who sacrificed everything to take care of him?''

Martin shrugged. ''Sorry, where is Raul?'' he chimed as he stared at the empty space on the right side of the bed. Guti blinked. For the first time in weeks he had no clue where his lover was. ''I don't know actually, maybe he went out for coffee,''

Martin snorted unbelieving. ''This early? He isn't Sergio you know,''

''Good point, well let's go and find him shall we?''

''Okay,'' Martin slid out of the bed and extended his soft, little hand to Guti, who took it. Martin had always enjoyed leading them on by his hand, it gave him the feeling that he was in control. Now that part of him, loving control, that was biologically inherited from his flesh and blood father.

They walked to the kitchen and found a yellow post-it stuck to the refrigerator.

Raul's handwriting informed them that he was sorry that he had to leave but that he forgot to tell them about an emergency shoot he had to go to at five this morning.  
It was all the way down in Queens, so Raul had probably taken the Alfa Romeo and drove there, leaving Guti and Martin to public transport or taxis if they wanted to go out today.

It was a miracle on its own that Raul had managed to slip out of bed without waking Guti, that seldom happened.

Guti had grown used to never sleeping in anymore, even if they didn't have Martin his internal clock woke him at seven nearly every morning. It was something he had grudgingly accepted, over time. Sleeping till eleven and staying in bed with Raul all day was one of the only things that he really missed about his life before Martin.

He got Martin dressed in his school uniform and made him his usual breakfast, oatmeal with banana and dried apricots, knowing that Sergio would be there soon to pick him up for school. Considering that it was a friday, Martin would finish school an hour earlier than the rest of the weekdays.

Like clockwork, the door opened the second Martin was done with his breakfast and Sergio appeared in the kitchen, carrying his daily latte in his hand. He also brought one for Guti and Raul, as usual.

''Hola! Buenas dias!'' he chimed cheerfully, as he embraced the toddler and pecked his cheek. ''Hola Sergio!'' Martin grinned back as he gave him a high five that they finished with a box. Martin had always been very fond of Sergio, probably due to the fact that he was a bit younger and more lighthearted than the rest of them.

He felt more like an older brother to Martin than a father. Martin spoke both Spanish and English, thanks to Sergio, but mostly stuck to English due to living in the States.

Sergio shoved the latte in Guti's hands and kissed his cheek as well. ''Where's Raul? I got him a latte too?''

''Read the post-it,'' Guti grumbled as he untangled Raul's drink from the carton and decided to claim it as his own.

Sergio glanced at the paper and raised his eyebrows briefly. ''Oh I see, well more coffee for us then,''

''For _me_ you mean, I need it. You are the only morning person present in this room,''

''Sharing is _caring_ Guti,'' Martin interjected, sounding belligerent. He was mimicking what Raul always said when Guti was being selfish. ''Thank you for that my little mini-Raul,'' Guti winked back as he ruffled through Martin's dark blond hair.

Sergio pulled out the children's brush they used for his hair and started combing through Martin's soft strands. He usually did his hair because he cared the most about how it looked. And he had studied to be a barber so he took great pride in making Martin look as beautiful as he could.

Sergio had recently exchanged his own long locks for a glamourous short hairdo combined with a matching beard that made him look even more ridiculously attractive.

''Have you heard anything from Iker?'' Guti asked, when he returned from the front door with the morning Times. ''Yes actually, he is having a bit of a hard time in Colombia, it's not really clicking with his director so he is trying his best to make it work but so far no luck,''

''Well as you know, Iker isn't exactly the most easygoing guy to get along with, so that doesn't really shock me to be fair,'' Guti said dryly.

Sergio nodded sadly. ''I know, I told him that as well. That he needs to let go of the reins every now and then.  
Lighten up a bit, but he just has to be in control you know. Or at least experience the sad illusion of it.  
The key to a happy life is to accept the fact that you're never truly in control. He just has these ideas in his head for a scene and that is the way it is going to play out, whether the director agrees with them or not,'' he covered Martin's ears with his muscled hands and whispered, ''It's a miracle that he's still in the business to be fair, with his stubbornness,''

He let his hands go and Martin stared intently at him. ''Did you say a bad word?''  
Sergio chuckled. ''No, it was just an adult conversation little man,''

Martin sighed dramatically, reminding Guti of Iker when he was sulking. ''I can't wait to be an adult. Being a child really sucks,''

''Hey _language_ Tino! We don't say sucks do we?!'' Guti sneered sternly. Guti had taken up the habit of calling Martin _'Tino'_ when he was a tiny toddler. Mostly because that was the only way that Martin knew how to say his own name.

Raul was always hammering on them not swearing around Martin, which had been really hard at first but eventually happened when Martin started understanding them.

It was the most difficult for Guti, who generally swore all day long and still did when Martin wasn't around. But Raul had been right, they lived in a nice uptown loft in Park Avenue. It was about time they started behaving themselves a bit more gracefully.

Which wasn't hard to do for Raul, who was a very elegant man, but Guti always struggled with it.

He had come from nothing and had ever been rough around the edges. They had always been as different as night and day. Raul was the sun, beaming with warmth and love and Guti was the moon, slightly sheltered and only beautiful to people who understood his quirks.

Martin conceded a pitiful look. ''Sorry, I meant that it isn't nice,''

''That's better,'' Sergio said content, ''now get your backpack ready and we'll brush your teeth, we're going to school,''

Guti, who had only now realized the time, rushed off to make Martin a few sandwiches for his Real Madrid lunchbox. He put them in the backpack with a bottle of fresh strawberry smoothie that Raul made yesterday.

''Ay _vamos_ , or we'll be late,'' Sergio tabbed his watch at Guti, who chuckled. ''You should hear yourself, lecturing me about being late for something, oh the sheer _irony_ of it all,''

Sergio threw him a sarcastic look, knowing how he was never on time before they had a child and even with one he was frequently late.

Although surprisingly Martin had never been late to school. Somehow Sergio always managed to get him there in time despite the fact that they always left the loft late.

Guti and Raul suspected he brought Martin in a taxi every morning. They even asked him about it sometimes but Martin denied it.

But that meant nothing, the kid had always been extremely loyal, he could have made a deal with Sergio that kept him quiet. Guti knew that he had his secrets with all of them. For a child he was exceptionally good at keeping them.

Guti put Martin in his coat and hugged him briefly. ''Have fun at school Tino, be good okay,''

''I will. Bye Guti,'' Martin kissed his unshaven cheek and Guti felt his heart melt when the child told him that he loved him. Hearing that, made it all worth it. Even the early mornings. Sergio kissed Guti's cheek as well and they left the loft quickly, nearly running down the hall.

Guti shook his head with a smile and shut the door behind them.

He drank the last remains of Raul's paper coffee-cup and opened his laptop, trying to work on his book a bit before doing a bit of light housework. They had a cleaning lady who came once a week for the big chores but Guti did the smaller ones himself.

An hour later, his phone rang, displaying the number of Martin's school on his screen. He unlocked it and picked up. ''Hello?''  
''Yes, hi. Mister Gutierrez?'' the female voice asked. ''Yes, speaking,''

''Oh good, I wasn't sure-anyway, my name is Elizabeth Chang. I am Martin's school principal,''

Guti's heart rate sped up involuntarily. ''Oh right. Is everything all right with him?''

''Yes, he is absolutely fine. A _lovely_ little boy. But the reason why I am calling is that I was wondering if you and your partner could come to his school when you pick him up this afternoon. We would like to speak to his guardians, all of them if that's possible. We are a bit-concerned you might say,''

''About what?'' Guti asked defensively. He heard the anger in his own voice, but decided not to apologize for it.

''I would like to speak about that face to face if you don't mind. Would all of Martin's guardians be able to come in today?''

''No actually, Iker Casillas, his biological father is in Colombia, making a new movie. He won't be back for ages. But the rest of us are here and we would like to come in. Anything about Martin you can say to us. We all have legal custody over our son,''

The voice paused for a moment, the woman was clearly hesitating. When she spoke again, her voice was smooth like silk. ''Well I guess that will have to do. Can the three of you meet me there at two?''

''Yes, we will be there,''

''All right, thank you. See you in a bit,''

''Yeah, bye,'' Guti put the phone down and exasperated deep.

He knew he had to call Raul, to make sure he would be back home in time. He dialed the number but predictably got Raul's voicemail. ''Yeah, it's me. Martin's principal called. She wants to see us today at two, I told her we would be there. So make sure you're back by then okay? Call me as soon as possible,''

After he hung up he tried to write a bit on a his book, but had no success. His mind was foggy with a thousand and one scenarios of why they had to come in at Martin's school. One even more crazy than the next.

He had to stop psyching himself out like that. If Raul were here he would be able to calm him down. But his partner wasn't here, he was busy, as usual.

Raul finally rang him back an hour later. ''Chema, what in god's name possessed you to tell her that I can make it there by two PM?'' Raul said icily, fury beaming in his voice.

Guti growled agitated. ''Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that our son is in trouble? When they want to speak to us about him, you drop everything and you come running. Or is that just me?''

''Don't do that, don't make me out to be the bad guy just because I have a career. That's bloody _manipulative_ and you know it. You know that I can't just leave a shoot in the middle of the day! Directors don't give a fuck about anyone's personal life. I made a commitment to finish it,''

''I know, and I'm sorry for putting you in this position. You know it's not my style to act like that. But I _need_ you there. She asked for all of us and I can't handle that conversation with just Sergio as my backup. I need my own partner by my side. Please...'' Guti pleaded. He was breaking out of his comfort zone with that, for he hated begging Raul to do something.

He heard Raul sighing on the other side of the line. ''Fine, I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise you anything okay. I will try to make it, but if I'm not there by two, you and Sergio have to deal with it yourself. I'll let you know, bye,'' Raul ended the call before Guti had a chance to say thank you.

He thanked god that Sergio had the day off, so getting him to come would not be an issue. He rang him and let him know the details.

He busied himself by cleaning the house to Iker-like perfection and was so preoccupied that he forgot to have lunch.  
At one, he quickly ate a sandwich and ran a comb through his long hair, before putting it in a ponytail to make himself look more sophisticated.

Half an hour before their appointment he left the loft, walking the three blocks to the school. Sergio met him there fifteen minutes later, coming from a coffee date with a friend.

As they watched the children being picked up by their parents, greeting each other, they noticed that Martin was absent from the crowd. When they asked a teacher about it, he finally appeared, running toward them.

He jumped in Guti's arms, whispering that he hadn't done anything wrong. Sergio leaned in to wrap his arms around the two of them, holding on tight.

Guti felt his heart sink into his stomach when he realized that he would have to go in without Raul. Dealing with this with Sergio was not the same as it would be with Raul present.

He was his rock. The stable one of their family. The one who kept them all on the right path.

Martin's teacher, Mrs Johnson, an elderly woman with salt and pepper colored hair and glasses, came to pick them up a moment later.

Guti tried to ignore the neglected feeling that gnawed at his heart.

He clasped onto Martin's warm hand for dear life, as Sergio took the other one and they walked in as a family. Head held high. Mrs Johnson handed Martin to another teacher and followed them into the principal's office where she sat down at a table.

In the office they were being greeted by three other women, who sat there looking like judges in a courtroom. They shook their hands, introduced themselves as the principal, a school psychologist and a guidance councellor and told them to sit down.

''Well first of all, thank you for meeting with us. But we were under the impression that there would be three of you here today, not two,'' Principal Chang noticed sharply, as she twirled her fountain pain between her fingers.

Guti scraped his throat. ''Well that was the plan, but unfortunately, Raul Gonzales, my partner got held up at work. He is a highly booked model who can't just walk away from a photo-shoot. Doing so would get him fired and therefore he could not make it on time today. If you had scheduled this appointment a while in advance it wouldn't have been a problem,''

''So you brought your _other_ partner with you? Mister Ramos?'' the principal concluded. Her voice was completely monotone and devoid of sentiment.

Sergio snorted as he failed to suppress a blush, but Guti felt anger rising to his veins.

''He is not my partner ma'am. Our family coexists of two sets of couples, not one. We are not in an open relationships with each other. There is me and Raul and Sergio and Iker. Raul, _my_ partner, is Iker's flesh and blood brother, so that would be incest wouldn't it?''

The principal recovered from her mistake immediately. ''I apologize for the faulty conclusion, however you must admit that your living situation is rather-peculiar wouldn't you agree?''

''Perhaps, but I fail to see why that is any of your business, no offense,'' Guti interjected.

There was a short knock on the door. ''Enter,'' Principal Chang said.

The door opened and a slightly disheveled Raul appeared. He was still wearing his costume from he shoot, resembling somewhat of a Zombie and the four women stared at the sight of him. ''Hello, I would like to apologize for being so late ladies, I came straight from my shoot,'' he shook all of the stunned women's hands and introduced himself politely.

He sat down in the vacant chair beside Guti and briefly placed his hand on top of his. Raul, who was always a master in immediately sensing the energy in a room, knew that he couldn't display the amount of affection he wanted to. Not around these old fashioned ladies.

So he settled for a hand to Guti's, which to Guti's surprise, he didn't release. Raul laced their fingers together and moved his chair a bit closer to Guti's so that their knees were nearly touching.

To Guti, it meant the world that Raul had come, despite the problems it would give him. He vowed to himself to reward Raul with an extra long blow job tonight.

''Well Mister Gonzales, we are glad you could make it, for this affects all of you. Let me just start by saying that Martin is a lovely young boy. Insightful, creative, kind to other children, good at soccer and well behaved-''

''Football,'' Guti interrupted.

The principal's dark eyes narrowed sharply. ''Excuse me?''

''We're originally from Spain. It's not called soccer there, it's _football_. In fact, the entire world calls it football except for you Americans. We hate the word soccer and-'' Raul's hand tightened around his, shutting Guti up instantly. ''Forgive us, please continue,'' he said politely.

Mrs Chang pursued as if she had never been interrupted in the first place. ''-however, we have some concerns about your unique living arrangements. Some of the other children are asking Martin loads of questions about his-'' she coughed once, ''-four fathers. It's rather unnatural to them and therefore it spikes their curiosity about it.  
We are worried that it might get Martin bullied, seeing how the children are already teasing him a little about having four fathers.  
Martin handles that pretty pristine to be frank, he ignores it but we do not want him to feel left out. For a child at his age it is a very hard thing to not fit in with a group. He has no friends yet, which concerns us tremendously.  
A child that young should be interacting with others, should have boys over to play with. But to us, it seems that little Martin is a tad lost about who he is suppose to be and we think that it might be because of, well your living arrangements,''

Guti opened his mouth to say something that he would probably regret, but Raul silenced him and spoke first. ''I understand what you are saying Mrs Chang. But I do feel the need to tell you that Martin is a happy child, who knows exactly who he is. Yes our son has an unusual life, he does not have a mother but he does have four fathers who would go to hell and back to keep him safe. He is loved and nurtured and I know many children in this school who would kill to have one father who cares about them, let alone have four of them who would do anything for them. We appreciate your concern but we will deal with this _ourselves_.  
This is our family after all. Martin might be living under unique circumstances but he loves his life. And his personality is amazing. He will fit in eventually. I know he will. If he doesn't, we are more than happy to speak with you again on how we can salvage the situation. Now if that was all, I have to go back to my shoot,''

The four women looked a bit taken aback by Raul's words. He had always been very direct and that wasn't always appreciated. But nobody messed around or insulted his family. He was like an old lion protecting his pack. The patriarch of the family.

''Well I guess that was all yes,'' Mrs Chang said.

''Good, then I wish you a nice afternoon ladies,'' Raul rose from his chair and shook four sets of hands. Guti and Sergio followed behind him, still slightly amazed by Raul's bluntness.

They picked Martin up and Raul held him for a while before he said goodbye to them and went back to work. Tomorrow it was Guti's birthday and he knew that Raul had been planning a big party for him. Raul did that every year.

When they came back to the loft, Martin crawled up in Guti's arms when he was chilling on the couch. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Guti smiled at his sleeping son.

He dozed off instantly. Hours later he was gently awoken by a soft kiss from Raul that was being pressed to his forehead. His lover scooted in besides them on the sofa, holding them close. And just like that, Guti was home and all of his worries about Martin faded into the back of his mind.

They would be fine. Family was all that mattered in the end.   

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC...._

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Leave me a note if you like. Kudos are also appreciated.


End file.
